A mobile computing device can exchange voice, data and other signals or information with other devices through communication sessions that involve network components, such as base stations. A mobile computing device operating in a cellular network can experience degradation in performance or user experience when the network becomes highly loaded with devices or traffic. A highly contributing source of network traffic is from video streaming services which are in continuous expansion. Improving the distribution video content would help reduce network degradation currently associated with high demand for video content and enhances user's experience for video services.